Last Regrets
by Tixxana
Summary: As Hana leaves Kei behind in the park, Kei is reunited with Sho. As they sit on the beach and wait for the sun, Kei is asked about his regrets...MAJOR SPOILERS, Slash, KeixSho.


Yeah. I was totally bored at my cousin's graduation party, so I wrote a one-shot story in my mind. XD Go me. So…yeah. Enjoy. PS – It's from Kei's POV. PPS – My friend tells me I have a thing for 'PS''s…

* * *

**Last Regrets**

Hana walked away from me out of the park with flowers in her arms. I watched sadly, realizing that the last person I loved and cared for didn't need me anymore. I realized that I had kept my promise to Sho, who was long gone by then, and I could finally rest. I sighed, happy that it could all end and I could see Sho again. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't pay attention to the noise. To me, it was just another pitiful mortal who didn't matter in my life. And if they had a purpose, it was most likely to fulfill my lust for blood.

"I-I'm back." A shaking voice said from behind me; it was the voice that belonged to the footsteps. I spun around, eyes wide, the two words ringing in my ears as I realized who it was just by their voice.

"Sho…" I breathed. The man (now vampire) I had fallen in love with was back. He gave me a faint smile and walked over to Hana's painting. I followed quietly, standing next to him as he gazed happily at her work of art. I was still shaken by his sudden arrival—for all I knew before he had reappeared moments ago, Sho had died years before.

"She really is her mother's daughter." Sho commented. "You raised her well, Kei." He added, turning to smile at me. I smiled back.

"It was tough, though." I told him. "You try raising a kid that isn't yours and asks you constantly what happened to her parents." Sho's expression was crestfallen.

"What did you tell her?" He asked me, worried. He was embarrassed of what he had become, I could tell.

"I said that Yi-Che died of a disease and you d-died—" I stumbled on the word because I never wanted to believe that he was dead in the first place. "—in a car accident." Sho laughed lightly, which made me happy to hear his laugh again. I had gone years without hearing it and I was starting to forget what it sounded like.

"It sounds about right. I'm a reckless driver."

"You don't even have a license!" I retorted, hitting him on the shoulder lightly. "Son nearly flipped out when I told him." Sho laughed.

"Yeah, and then he started to strangle me because of you!" He added. We both laughed, reminiscing on the fun times we had had with Toshi, Shinji, Son, and Yi-Che. There was a pause as we gazed upon Hana's painting. "Kei? Are you still living in the same house?"

"Yes. I didn't want to move." I replied. "Too many memories are tied into that building. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Your glare would have haunted me forever if I moved." This got a small chuckle out of Sho.

"Can we go back and talk or something?" Sho asked, staring at me with sad, puppy-dog eyes—the look that gave him anything he wanted from me. I would kill myself if he gave me that look and asked me.

"Sure." The details of our walk back to the house are boring and uneventful, so I won't bore you to death.

When we arrived back at the house, Sho gasped quietly in delight. "You…you didn't change a thing!" He breathed. I watched him, a smile on my face, as he walked slowly through the house, his fingers tracing over the edges of chairs, walls, stoves, couches, _everything_.

"Hana's room is on the left." I called to him. I listened to his delighted gasp as he entered her room. I slowly made my way down the hallway and into Hana's room, standing in the doorway. Sho was staring at the collage above the backboard of Hana's bed. "I gave her all of those pictures." I told him. The collage was pictures of Sho, Yi-Che, Son, and Shinji. Toshi was in a few as well, but the majority was Sho. "I figured she should know what her family looked like."

"K-Kei…" Sho said softly, turning around to smile at me. He had tears in his eyes. "I-It's beautiful…do you know what Hana thought—"

"She thinks that her mom is beautiful, that Shinji and Son and Toshi are handsome and that you are breathtakingly gorgeous." I told him.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for doing this, Kei." Sho said into my shoulder. I hugged him back.

"You're welcome." I replied as he pulled away. I followed him out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I ran away," Sho said quietly. "I was just ashamed of what I had become. I didn't want Hana to see me like this." I was about to say: 'But you're even more beautiful now than you were.' But I realized that he had no idea about my feelings for him.

"It's nothing to worry about," I replied. "It's a curse, I know it. I've known it's a curse longer than you." I put a hand on his shoulder as we sat down on the couch. "Hana only knows that I'm a vampire. And she didn't reject me. She wouldn't have rejected you either, Sho."

"But you don't know that she wouldn't have—"

"Sho—you're her _father_! Hana _longs_ to meet you, but you just push her out of your mind." I interrupted him, furious at his stupidity. Sho stared at me. "She loves you even though she barely remembers you. She _misses_ you. Although she calls me her father, both of us know that it's not true and it never will be. Sho…" I paused and smiled at him. "No one can replace you in her heart. I spent years with her—I've been with her longer than you and I couldn't even replace you." I watched a silent tear roll down Sho's pale cheek.

"I-I really appreciate everything you've done, Kei." Sho said, leaning forward and pulling me into a hug. I grinned into his shoulder, blushing slightly. "You—you kept your promise…I couldn't ask for anything more."

"You're welcome, Sho." I replied, patting him softly on the back as he pulled away. After a moments silence, I sighed.

"Kei—do you want to go to the beach?" Sho asked. I stared at him for a moment, searching his blue eyes. Then I realized what he meant.

"Yeah." I said softly, smiling. "I really do."

Sho smiled. "Then lets go."

Sho and I sat in our cream-colored convertible, sick of the world. We both wanted the pain and suffering to end. And although Sho had a daughter who didn't know him but he loved her, he just wanted to see his family and friend(s) again. So we sat at the top of the cliff in our convertible, the top down. Sho suddenly propped up the picture Toshi had taken of Me, Sho, Son, Toshi, and Yi-Che years ago.

"I really want to see them all again," Sho said softly, gazing longingly at the picture.

"Me too, Sho." I said. "Me too." We were silent as we both gazed out on the seashore. I could tell that the sun was going to rise in about an hour. I sighed quietly, making sure Sho couldn't hear.

"Kei—do you have any regrets?" Sho asked me suddenly. I turned to look at him. Regrets? I had one.

"Regrets? Yes…kind of." I said softly. He looked at me, curiosity in his blue eyes.

"What are they?"

"I really only have one…"

"Can I hear it?" Sho asked. I was suddenly reminded of when Sho was a teenager. I smiled at the thought.

"I-I always chickened out of saying it before…" I stuttered. Did I truly want to tell him? We only had hours of life left, would I see him in heaven? Could I tell him then? I couldn't take that risk. He leaned forward slightly, anxious. "I never told you, but…" I took a deep breath. "I love you." Sho laughed suddenly. I stared.

"Well, I knew that!" He said, grinning. My eyes widened. "You always cared for me when I was little, it's like I'm your little bratty son." Sho grinned at me, but I shook my head.

"No." I said sternly. "It's not that."

"Oh? Then what do you mean?" God, he was so stubborn at times, it made me angry.

"Sho—I _love_ you." I said. He still stared, not understanding. "I'm in love with you, Sho! Don't you get it? I. Love. You. I died when you ran away, Sho. I _died_. You're the reason I decided to live on." Sho's eyes widened. "I realized when I met you that you were one reason I should keep living, so I didn't kill myself and I learned to love. I learned to love _you_." I paused, letting my words sink in. When he didn't say anything and just looked away, I was hurt. I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

I reached forward and grasped his shoulders, turning his body to face mine. He stared at me. "I love you, Sho." A tear slid down my cheek. Barely a whisper, I said, "I love you…" When he simply stared at me, I let go of his shoulders and covered my eyes with my hands, wiping away my tears and sobbing silently. I hated when I cried. I rarely did so, but when I did, I despised myself.

Why had I told him? I knew as soon as I thought of it as a regret, that I was going to be rejected by him, despised by him. I didn't want that. I felt stupid and I wanted it all to end as soon as possible.

"I have a regret." Sho said softly after a few minutes of silence. I looked up. "I-I regret laughing when you said that you love me." I stared for a moment, waiting for him to finish. "B-because I love you too, Kei."

"Why didn't you say so before!" I shot at him, my voice a bit raspy from stifling my sobs.

"Because I…" Sho paused. I leaned forward towards him in anticipation of an answer, mimicking him from when I told him my regret. "I…I guess…" I watched as he leaned forward, his eyes traveling down to my wet lips. "I was just…scared…"

"Scared?" I asked softly, leaning towards a bit faster, anticipating the kiss I had been waiting for since I had met him. My eyes trailed over all of the features on Sho's flawless face down to his lips that were puckered, wet slightly, and were tinted a light pink. My gaze returned to his blue eyes, which were still staring intently at my lips. I smiled slightly.

"Y-yeah." Sho said softly.

"Why would you be scared?" I asked. Our lips were merely inches away. My eyes trailed down to his lips again as I tilted my head sideways a bit so our noses wouldn't crash together as we kissed.

"I…don't know…" Sho breathed. I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke. His blue eyes stared into mine as our lips met softly. It was electrifying, our kiss. Even though it was so simple and innocent, it sent chills up and down my spine.

"Sho…" I breathed before deepening the kiss. He pressed the palms of his hands against my chest as I pressed my body against his. He ended up falling backwards onto the bench seat, his hands sliding down my chest.

"Ow!" Sho said as his head hit the door, making me smile. "Why is that funny?" Sho asked me as I laughed.

"Mmm—I have no idea…" I said, laying down on top of him.

"K-Kei," Sho said softly as our lips were dangerously close again.

"Huh?" I breathed. I could tell that my breath on his lips was electrifying to him because he shuddered slightly.

"I-I forgot…" Sho breathed on my lips. I smiled softly.

"Try to remember." I replied as out lips met again. My arms wrapped themselves around Sho's neck, bringing our bodies closer. I felt Sho's arms wrap around my waist, his tongue slipping into my mouth; it was heavenly.

After a few minutes, we pulled away, both smiling. I looked out towards the sea and my smile faded. "Sho." I nudged him with my elbow and he followed my gaze—the sun was beginning to rise. His smile faded slightly.

"W-what if there isn't a heaven? Will we see each other?" Sho asked me worriedly. I gently placed my hands on his lap.

"Well, we can only find out." I told him. He nodded slightly and wiped away a tear on his face. "We'll be reunited, don't worry…"

"I-I just don't want to lose you." Sho said suddenly. He pulled me close. "I can't live without you. The years I spent alone taught me that. _I need you_. I've found you again—I don't want to lose you." I leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"You won't." I told him. "I _promise_ you." Sho smiled, his way of telling me 'thanks' as I went back to my side of the bench seat. I rested my head on the edge of the car door on my hand, my other hand resting on the leather seat. As the sun began to rise, I said softly, "Here it comes, Sho…" I felt his hand gently grab mine. I turned to smile at him; a tear was falling down his face.

"I love you." Sho said. I smiled.

"I love you, too." I said. As we turned to face the sun together, I said softly, "See you on the other side…"

* * *

So…? No smut. Innocent slash. I still love it though. I won't be updating this weekend, sorry. I'm going to Pennsylvania for a wedding. I'll be back Tuesday. Review, please! PS - GO PISTONS! 


End file.
